


Nevermind John

by Myr, ShippingOrange



Series: Between the Cases [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blankets, Experiment, M/M, Sherlock wants his John... again, Why doesnt' John get the hints?, irritated John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myr/pseuds/Myr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingOrange/pseuds/ShippingOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John calls Sherlock... Because he isn't answering his text. What's wrong with Sherlock lately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind John

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th part of the series: Between the Cases.
> 
> John Watson: Myr  
> Sherlock Holmes: ShippingOrange
> 
> This fic is part of an rp we do in class.  
> Yeah we should be paying attention to our course, I know.

\- Sherlock? JW

\- What do you want John? -SH

\- Goddamnit, I've been texting and calling you for hours. I'm at the yard with Lestrade, thought you were coming? JW

\- The case is not interesting enough. You are my best man John, you can solve it. Send me a picture of the crime scene and I will help you on the way. -SH

\- Ah you bugger. Fine. Then what are you doing that's more interesting as a double suicide? JW

\- It's not a suicide, they were killed by the wife of the man because he was cheating on her. The dead woman is his lover, this was revenge. She tried to make it look like a suicide, but clearly failed.

I think you are going to need new blankets John. -SH

\- What have you done to my blankets?  
Also, don't bother with the case anymore, the wife confessed already. I'm coming home right now, so you better have a good excuse ready! JW

\- I want to see how fast mold can grow on them when they're wet. The test subjects are in your closet, so don't disturb my. Project. -SH

\- Wanker! Couldn't you have used your own, or have bought new ones? And why the hell did you put them in my closet? My clothes are there! And you say I have no brain! JW

\- My blankets were not good enough, and your closet has the exact temperature to grow mold. -SH

\- Then what about my clothes?? Seriously, every time that I leave the house something like this happens! I haven't forgotten about the DVD-player yet! Get those sheets out of my closet, I'll buy you a box or something. Looks like I need to go shopping for new blankets anyway... JW

\- I put my visa in your wallet, you know the code. -SH

\- Besides, I told you you had to come along for buying the DVD-player, to keep you from doing it again. Since you totally didn't got the clue, and we still need a new DVD-player, you might as well come along. JW

\- Wait...were you planning this from before I left? You ass! JW

\- I don't need a DVD-player, so I let you decide. -SH

\- You needed one when you wrecked it. From now on get your own stuff to destroy, instead of letting me replace mine. JW

\- I DIDN'T need one , remember! i had to watch James Bond because you persuaded me! It's your DVD-player. You have my card.

\- You needed it to wreck it! Whatever. There's still takeaway in the fridge, I'll be home late because Lestrade invited me for his birthday drink. You're invited too but I guess I don't have to ask since you're so busy. JW

\- I

\- What 'I' Sherlock? Are you alright? You didn't swallow or inhale any mold right? 

\- I thought you were coming home -SH

\- Yes well, they just asked. Besides, you're busy with your experiment anyway. JW

\- But I need you here, you can't go! -SH

\- Sherlock, what the hell? What's with the possesive behavior? I'm just going to drink something, I'm not moving to Russia or something. Do I really have to hold your hand while you're busy playing with mold? I have a life too you know. JW

\- Nevermid John. Just go, I'm fine. -SH

\- Clearly you are not. I can't help you if you don't tell me what this is about. Anyway, I am going, see you later. (Unless you decide to come of course.) JW

PS. Get at least or the mold or my clothes out of the closet, I still need clothes!


End file.
